gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Goldshot
Hello there! I am Samantha Goldshot-Decksteel. I was born October 2nd, 1707. I was born on Driftwood Island, my father was John Goldshot, my mother was Anne Goldshot, and I have an older brother named Davy Goldshot (Linda Burnbones-Goldshot, his wife). Me and my brother were always alone on the island, so we had to survive everyday. My mother was a pirate, and I never saw her again. She left when I was a baby, and my father said she left because she loved us. It didn't make any sense, but then again neither did the point that he loved her. There is one day I remember quite clearly, when my brother was cooking crab in the house and I was swimming in the water. My brother was screaming because he was on fire! So, he came running out from the house on fire, diving into the cold, slick, blue sea, where I was swimming. He came up next to me, and we had an amazing adventure that day. We went underwater, and found amazing fish, and coral reefs. When diving we found something that blew our minds. A helm. And three skull treausre chests! We were shocked. We brought it all up onto the beach and looked inside. In the chests were carvings of idols, and other merchindises. There was also a letter. Since neither of us could read we waited for our father to come back. My father was a doctor on Tortuga with my uncle Doctor Grog. My father would come home only once a week to check upon my brother and I. He read it to us, and it said, '' Dear Reader, Please take good care of this letter as I have taken care of my chests. I'm writing for my husband, and my children. Also don't steal my idols. I love my ex-husband John, and we had great times, but I found another man in my life. His name is Tobias Stearneastern. We got married, but he died at sea, and we had no children of our own. I also want to write to my son, and my daughter, they shall grow up, and be gracious. Nothing like me, by no means. I love you all. And please, If you ever see my beloved family, tell them, Goodbye. Sincercely, Anne Goldshot. ''Yes, the letter was from my mother. Everything was hers, the helm, and the chests and the idols. The idols we found out were from El Dorado the city of Gold. When my brother was 18 and I was 16, Davy and I left Driftwood, on a built boat he had been making for a few months and went to Tortuga to find my father because he hadn't come back for two years. After a few days we found my Uncle Grog and pronouced my father had died from a rare cancer from his smoking. My uncle then took me into his care. My brother left because he was old enough. So he bought a house, and took all of my mother's and father's belongings and has them in his house. I left my uncle when I was 18 and brought a ship of my own. My mother inspired me to become a pirate/privateer and so has my brother. When I was 21, I met the love of my life, Roger Decksteel. We met in Kings Arm, and we were friends, then started dating, after a month he propsed in Kings Arm. On June 21st, I had my dream wedding on Driftwood Island. Me and Roger have been married for three months now. We moved in with his sister Elizabeth Swann, and now we live in The Governor Manison with Roger, my daugther Emily, my youngest daugther Anna, Elizabeth (Roger's stepsister), And myself. I am now a privateer not a pirate, and yes Roger is EITC and he is a Captain in Black Co. Guard, but that doesn't make anything between us different. I am also in Emerald Ravens, and Level 35. I am also a doctor and work with my Uncle Grog. I am now 22, By the way. One day in the mail I got a letter stating my grandfather had died, from Norway! I never even heard or met him. He was the king of Norway! I was the next in line since my father died, and of course my mother. I was Queen at one point, and had a guild called Norweigan Empire, then gave up the throne. And now I wish Norway the best of luck to find a worthy democracy since I made them change, to have a free right policy for everyone. Anyways, I wish everyone fair winds, and God bless all! And now, I'll leave with two out of my ten quotes. ''"A bad day is the key to the best life." When you look back you fail, so look forward." '' Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories